


mutual generosity

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: dan and phil enjoy each other's company after they come home from their holiday





	mutual generosity

**Author's Note:**

> just had to get this out of my head. and the title was derived from something john green once said about marriage.

sometimes dan thinks he’s doing it wrong. he remembers his gran always saying ‘marriage is hard. nobody tells you how hard it’s going to be’, and he remembers his mother echoing a similar sentiment with a troubled shake of her head. but, for dan, being with phil has always been easy in the way that breathing is easy. it is as natural an instinct as that, as necessary to survival. 

but, of course, that doesn’t mean they don’t put effort into their relationship. that doesn’t mean they are immune to the ebb and flow of love, to its tendency to wear different masks—friendship, sex, romance and even quiet, steady domesticity. over the years, dan has found that the key is remembering that the love underneath the changing masks always stays the same.

as much as dan enjoys holidays, it’s nice to be home again. to indulge in the familiar, creature comforts they’ve constructed for themselves. most days, phil spends an embarrassing amount of time on pinterest pinning articles about hygge, artsy photographs of cozy looking bedrooms, recipes he’s never going to use for homemade soap and ones he will use for homemade hot chocolate.

tonight, dan’s happy to crawl out of his rumpled clothes and into their bed—to feel against his skin the soft sheets they’d spent so much time deciding on. to fall asleep in the home they’ve mostly tucked away from prying eyes. dan doesn’t quite have a word for the feeling that settles low in his ribs as he curls against Phil in their bed. contentment maybe. but it’s more than that. it’s the sensation of _coming home—_ to this, to their marriage and the life they’re building together. this feeling—whatever its name—is one of the reasons dan loves going on holiday as much as he does.

dan wakes up the next morning before phil and makes him coffee, just the way he likes it. not long after, phil shuffles into the kitchen. he’s wearing a hoody and his calvin klein shorts. His hair is quiffed, glasses askew. dan’s in nothing but his pants. 

phil plants a gentle peck on dan’s lips and dan hands phil the coffee mug. phil shares a sleepy smile before taking a small sip. 

“thank you,” phil says, because he always says thank you to dan. and then, “i’ll make some toast.”

dan loves toast, but he always burns it so phil makes it for him. it’s a tried-and-true system. 

while phil’s doing that, dan gathers up their clothes from their trip and separates them in the laundry room. he does a load of colors and turns a setting to the cold wash before walking back to the kitchen. phil butters a piece of toast and puts it on a plate for him. 

“thank you,” dan says because he always says thank you to phil.

it’s easy when you’ve been with someone for so long to get out of the habit of appreciating the little things. to stop being polite and treating each other with even the amount of respect you treat a stranger, so dan always said thank you to phil and please and i love you. phil returned the favor. the sharper personas they showed on screen displayed only a portion of their relationship. Sure, there are bants and humorous digs at the other’s expense, but they are always soothed later by gentleness, by a quiet covenant to never go to bed angry.

they eat their breakfast at the kitchen table and reminisce over their trip. when they’re finished, phil asks, “want to watch some anime?”

dan nods. “after we clean up the dishes.”

they help each other rinse off the mugs, plates and the butter knife and then slip them into the dishwasher. dan and phil head into the lounge and turn on the tv. the sun peeks around their drawn shades, casting just the right amount of warm light into the room. 

phil throws his legs up onto the foot rest. dan settles in between phil’s legs, reclining his back against phil’s chest. as they start their most recent anime, phil’s arms wrap around dan’s waist, his lips kissing at dan’s ear and drawing a line down his neck. it’s not desperate or needy, it’s just wet and sensual and dan feels floaty and warm.

yawning, dan rubs his own cock through his pants as phil grows hard against his ass. phil reached into the side table and dan knows exactly what he’s after. a little clear bottle of lube. dan tugs his pants off, leaving him naked. Phil just tugs his shorts down around his thighs and slicks up his cock with the lube.

“want my fingers first?” phil whispers.

dan nods, and phil pours some of the lube on his hands before slipping a finger into Dan’s ass. he makes practiced work of it, easily pressing the second finger inside. 

“ready?” phil asks.

“yes, i’m…yes.”

phil kisses dan’s ear and his cheek before lining his cock up with dan’s rim and pushing dan down on his cock. dan lets out the tiniest hiss as he settles down right on phil’s lap.

phil tightens his arms around dan’s waist and warmly hugs him. “comfortable?”

“Mmhm,” dan mumbles. He leans back against Phil, feeling stretched and full, and watches the television as phil cards fingers through his curls.

dan blinks slowly, only half-paying attention to the show, but that’s alright. dan would rather his attention be captivated by phil anyway, by the sound of his quiet breaths and the feel of his gentle kisses. 

“this is nice,” phil whispers as he tangles their fingers together.

dan squeezes phil’s hand in return. “it is. it’s good to be home.”

“mmm…” phil agrees.

it builds slowly, a moment at a time, until phil is rubbing dan’s cock and dan is squeezing around phil, moving just enough to make it good for him. giving and taking. a mutual generosity they do their best to show to each other in every aspect of life, not just intimate moments like this.

when they come, they come together and it’s not like a punch, it’s not like anything breaking or exploding. it’s more like exhaling after you’ve been holding your breath for too long. it’s warm and tingles all across dan’s body. it’s sticky and messy. dan’s always liked it a little messy. it makes it feel more real. he needs everything with phil to be real.

they clean themselves up and then settle back in the same position. phil against the couch and dan between his legs, resting his head on phil’s chest. they’ll stay like this for hours—their phones and their thoughts cast aside. they’ll give each other this moment together. there’s no gift the other wants more.

so sometimes dan worries he’s doing it wrong. but he’s not. they’re not.


End file.
